


万一别人甜甜的恋爱里只需要柠檬精呢？

by Joykay



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 22:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20804384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joykay/pseuds/Joykay
Summary: “不要放弃找你的巴奇啊！”他给蛋挞盒子扎上丝带，“等你找到他之后，再一起来我家店吃蛋糕好了。”





	万一别人甜甜的恋爱里只需要柠檬精呢？

**Author's Note:**

> CP：盾冬
> 
> 分级：PG/13
> 
> 全文：4.5k
> 
> 是十一的联文

1.

詹姆斯.布坎南.巴恩斯被混凝土压着左臂，灰头土脸地躺在自家蛋糕店的废墟里。他长叹了口气，费力地挥动着自由的右手，最终摸索到一袋被轧烂的蛋糕。他皱了下眉头，用牙齿咬住一端塑料固定，撕开包装纸。

该死的，他一边舔奶油，一边在心里怒骂，外星人的脑子里装的都是屎吗？

难道这群胶皮生物入侵地球前还要讨论一下：“我觉得我们就该降落在布鲁克林的这几个街区上，哦对了，我们把炸弹出其不意地投放到詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯家的蛋糕店怎么样？” 

他又叹了一次气，静静地躺着，等着刚进入胃肠的蛋糕变成热量，好让他有点力气把左臂拽出来。

如果我被迫截肢了，他开始胡思乱想：我一定要找个会做标本的大师，把我永垂不朽的左胳膊挂在墙上，下次再有混混来蛋糕店，我就把我的左胳膊从墙上拿下来，狠狠地抡他们，那场景一定会很酷，哦对了，我的蛋糕店已经被砸坏了……

一大团血正从他左臂和肩膀的连接处缓缓流出，他的目光逐渐黯淡下去。他感到自己的身体正变得越来越来越冷。

“额，先生，”一道金色的身影突然出现，在他的脸上投下了一道阴影，“您还好吗？”

詹姆斯一边有气无力地翕动着嘴唇摆口型：“我不太好，”一边在心里疯狂吐槽：你是个弱智吧，我怎么看也不像……

他的意识开始涣散，甚至没办法舔舔自己干巴巴的嘴唇。

“天啊！巴奇，巴——”

“谁他妈的是巴奇。”在意识陷入黑暗前，詹姆斯咕哝了一句。

2.

疼。

被痛醒的詹姆斯不情不愿地感知着自己的身体，他懒得睁开眼睛，身体挪了两下，试图唤醒自己左臂的肌肉，结果被抗议的受伤肌肉逼得倒吸一口冷气。

詹姆斯不死心地动动自己的食指，让它艰难地平移了一毫米的距离。

还好还好，都还在都还在，他心满意足地松了口气，准备继续睡觉。

“您醒了？”

声音很耳熟，詹姆斯皱了下眉，是那个在自己昏过去之前喊别人名字的弱智。

他不耐烦地睁开眼睛，微微眯起适应好病房里的光线。

“额，是这样的，詹姆斯先生，很抱歉，”金发的愚蠢男人，保卫人类的战斗者，美国队长，史蒂夫罗杰斯，用楚楚动人的蓝色眼眸注视他，双手不安地绞在一起，“我认错了人。”

“你与其在这里说废话，”詹姆斯感觉自己的嗓子已经快要废掉了，“不如帮我倒杯水。”老天爷，他在心里吐槽自己发出的声音堪比砂纸摩擦水泥地。

美国队长又愣了一下，钴蓝色的双眼飞速蓄满泪水，“对不起，”他用双手捂住了脸，“你的长相真的很像我的一位挚友，声音也——”

“您说的是詹姆斯布坎南巴恩斯吗？”詹姆斯的白眼快翻到天上，“您这段摆放在博物馆里的，人尽皆知的友情固然感人，但在您流泪之前，”他恶声恶气的补充道，“能请您给我倒杯水吗？”

3.

“所以当年你老爸特意给你取这个名字？”受邀来重建后的蛋糕店做客的史蒂夫正以缓慢的速度搅拌着咖啡，他抬头望向对面的詹姆斯。

“对啊，他是你忠实迷弟，”詹姆斯吸溜着可乐，“他说我刚出生那天，他一看到保温箱里的我便知我日后会有棕发绿眼美人沟，决心用美国队长的挚友为我命名，为此我妹过去每天都嘲笑我。”

“你还有个妹妹？”史蒂夫搅拌咖啡的动作滞了一下，“我冒昧的问下，她是叫蕾贝卡吗？”

“怎么可能？”詹姆斯不以为意的摆摆手，“我家是重组家庭，乔伊是我继母的孩子啦，自称是新时代的伟大女性，我看她是只有神经的粗度够伟大。”

“巴，咳，我的朋友巴恩斯中士，”史蒂夫摊平右手，“他有个妹妹叫做蕾贝卡。”

“我爸给我一个人起这种名已经足够怪异了，”詹姆斯奇怪地瞥了他一眼，“你这个人是上瘾了吗？还要荼毒我妹？”

“还有，”詹姆斯用叉子切下一小块红丝绒，“你直接称呼巴恩斯中士巴奇好了，在废墟里那阵我有听到，我小名是詹米啦，不会搞混的。”

“你没有和你爸爸妈妈一起住吗？”史蒂夫低下了头，开始向咖啡里倒牛奶。

“啊，我读大学那阵，”詹姆斯切蛋糕的手停滞了一下，但声音还是很平静，“老爸老妈开车去自驾游，结果出车祸去世了。”

史蒂夫停下了动作，“我很抱——”

“——又不是你撞的，你抱歉什么，”詹姆斯有点烦躁地打断了他，“我和乔伊还好好活着呢。”

他透过连手指印都没有的干净玻璃，侧头看向外面。

阳光很温暖，天上的云朵形状很漂亮，街边重新移植的小树苗发出了嫩绿的新芽，巴恩斯蛋糕店橱窗上印着的小盾牌图案也格外可爱。

4.

“嘿，詹米，”他的朋友们和他逛街的时候八卦他，“最近总和你出去玩的那个金发男人看起来好像美国队长哦，你该不会是在背着我们，在悄悄和队长谈恋爱吧？”

“什么恋爱”詹姆斯一惊，吓得把手上的冰淇淋掉到桌子上，他结结巴巴地注视着逐渐化掉的奶油，“就，就只是个普通朋友。”

“拜托，”另一个朋友笑嘻嘻地拍他的肩膀，“时代在进步。”

他没应声，回头冲服务生招手“喂！麻烦可以给我们这桌拿几张纸巾吗？顺便再来个大杯可乐！”

朋友的女友也打趣他：“我觉得美国队长和中士很有可能七十年前就是一对恋人，中士为了保护队长去世之后，在天之灵又割舍不下他的挚爱，就转生投胎成为我们詹姆斯。”她扑进自己的恋人怀里，“啊这样一想好浪漫！我上辈子会不会也是汤姆的恋人！”

詹姆斯没理会开始热情接吻的一男一女，他吸了一大口刚送上来的冰可乐。

凉意顺着喉管蔓延进胃，再弥漫到身体的各个角落。

他打了个哆嗦。

5．

“我们这样到底是什么关系？”詹姆斯下一次和美国队长出去玩的时候忍不住问他，“你喜欢巴恩斯中士吧？”

“你看，”詹姆斯掰着手指，一条条的数，“你每次给我买的冰淇淋都是奶油味，可我最喜欢的是巧克力味，你每次都会定草莓蛋糕，做给你之后你完全不会碰水果，而我喜欢的是红丝绒。”

他有点失望地抬头，和史蒂夫四目相对，“你可以很喜欢他，罗杰斯。”他甚至都不想叫对方的名字。 

史蒂夫的笑容越来越僵硬，詹姆斯注视着他抽动的腮帮子。

“但我不是他。”

他完美无瑕的笑容破裂了。

“很，很抱歉，”史蒂夫结结巴巴的回他，“纳特告诉我要move on，哦对你不认识纳特，她是我的工作伙伴，就是……”他停下这个话题，深吸了一口气。

“真的很抱歉，我也没想到会这样，”他的眼神乱飞，“就是，你的名字，还有你的长相真的和巴奇很像，我喜欢巴奇，可在我想要和他确认我的心意之前，他就掉下去了，那天我在废墟里看到你，以为你是巴奇转世，我还以为是老天开眼要再给我一次机会……”史蒂夫慌的不行，“对不起我真的只是想和你做朋友，你不要哭了。你不是巴奇，我知道的。”

詹姆斯感觉自己的鼻子酸得厉害，美国队长英俊的脸在他眼中逐渐变形，放大，最终化为几滴顺着脸颊流淌的水珠，拽出凉凉的痕迹。

“我真的能分清你们两个，你俩只有名字和长相类似，但是性格完完全全就是两个人，只是有时候看到你我真的会情不自禁以为巴奇还活着。”他疯狂地挠着头发， “对不起以后我再也不把巴奇的爱好强加到你的身上……你站在这里等一下我马上回来！” 他冲刺向远处的一个冰淇淋车。

詹姆斯用袖子擦掉最后一滴眼泪，再次抬头的时候，看到手里拿着巧克力甜筒的史蒂夫正向他跑来。

“给你，”他气喘吁吁地把甜筒塞进他手里，脸上带着有点讨好的微笑，“我们等下去吃红丝绒好吗？”

6.

他们倒数第二次见面的时候，史蒂夫明显心不在焉，詹姆斯和他说话他总是敷衍地点点头，再一下子惊觉，警惕地望望四周。

“怎么了？”詹姆斯舔着奶油味甜筒问他，“最近你的工作这么不顺心吗？” 

他们正要走过立交桥洞，他的目光一滞。

——桥上有持枪的黑影。

“小心！”詹姆斯把史蒂夫拽到身后，他指那个桥上的黑影，小声地对史蒂夫发出警示。

一个浑身漆黑，有着金属左臂的人从他们的身侧冲出来，他拿着刀，刺向史蒂夫。

“詹米，小心！”史蒂夫把他推了个趔趄，“快点离开这！注意安全！”他一边大吼一边试图制住黑衣人的左手。

詹姆斯没有动。

他小学五年级的时候，有天玩的太开心，忘记第二天还要交作业，只好打电话给同学，他抄完了所有的数字之后，扭头看见他的爸爸正面目狰狞，不出声地站在他身后。

在十多年后，他又感受到了同样的惊慌和恐惧。

他没听史蒂夫的，他躲在一个角落里，注视史蒂夫与冬日战士缠斗，注视着史蒂夫掀开那人的面具，注视着史蒂夫愣在原地的，颤抖着嘴唇，说出了他曾经最不喜欢听到的称呼。

“巴奇。”

史蒂夫就这么追着他的巴奇跑走了，詹姆斯苦笑着松开了自己手里的奶油甜筒，冰淇淋早就化掉了，白色的奶油黏糊糊地覆盖在他手上，用很慢的速度汇聚成滴，逐渐落下。

他用干净的那只手，掐着自己的酸痛的腿部肌肉，摇摇晃晃地站直，想要走回自己小小的，永远不会打烊的蛋糕店。

他感觉自己精疲力竭，心脏像是死掉了一块，活着的那部分跳的越来越快，越来越快，眼前的所有景色时亮时暗，他只能听到自己心脏‘砰砰’跳动的声音，他只能——

一发穿透身体的子弹，打碎了他所有的只能。

7.

过去他一个人喝大杯的加冰可乐，用巧克力冰淇淋搭配红丝绒蛋糕。

以后他一个人喝大杯的加冰可乐，用巧克力冰淇淋搭配红丝绒蛋糕。

8.

“所以那个真的是巴恩斯中士啊，”詹姆斯把装着曲奇饼的盒子递给史蒂夫，“他现在怎么样了？”他的说话的声音是那么自然，笑容是那么真诚。

但只有他自己才知道，自己内心的恶意像一滩毒液，咕嘟咕嘟地冒着泡，漆黑的毒蛇在他耳边嘶嘶地嘲笑着：骗子！他怎么可能回来，他只是个九头蛇拿来诓骗你的人偶吧！你怎么可能七十多年还不忘记那个人长什么样子？！

“巴奇趁我昏迷的时候逃跑了，”史蒂夫有点沮丧，他强振精神挤出一个微笑，“你的右手怎么了，是不是那天有流弹？”

“没什么大事啦，只是擦过了右手，之后我立刻去医院处理了。”詹姆斯把蛋挞从烤盘里夹出来装进盒子里，“一起带回去吃吧！这可是刚出炉的！”

“不要放弃找你的巴奇啊！”他给蛋挞盒子扎上丝带，“等你找到他之后，再一起来我家店吃蛋糕好了。”

“好啊！”史蒂夫接过盒子，“我会努力的，谢谢你的好手艺。”他又笑了一下。

在那道让人目眩神迷的微笑中，詹姆斯.布坎南.巴恩斯做了一个决定：

他决定搬家。

8.

他最后去了一次史密森尼博物馆。

他盯着展板上的巴恩斯中士，展板上的巴恩斯中士望向远方。

身后的小孩子指着他对妈妈大叫，“妈妈，你看这个人和展板上好像！是不是巴恩斯中士的鬼魂！”

他的妈妈不耐烦的瞥了一眼詹姆斯，揉着小孩子的头，“这个世界上怎么可能会有鬼，别犯傻了，只是两个人长得有点像罢了。”

詹姆斯笑了一下，转身离开了。

他从自己的书柜里翻出了一个破破烂烂的地球仪，是他刚上小学那年，妈妈送给他的生日礼物。

“老天爷啊老天爷，”他闭着眼睛转动地球仪许愿，“请你给我一个美好的居住地吧。”

“能再见他一次的那种，就更好了。”

他睁开眼睛，费劲的念出正对着他的单词。

“布加……勒斯特。”

窗外的黑影一闪而过。

9.

詹姆斯在飞机上裹着空姐提供的被子，半梦半醒间迷迷糊糊地胡思乱想。

史蒂夫真的好幸福啊。

过去有人陪他喝加奶的咖啡，用银色的小勺挖冰淇淋球，在蛋糕坯上抹奶油，点缀应季的草莓。

以后会有人陪他在美式咖啡里打奶泡，把干草莓碎搅进凉冰冰的奶昔，再共同分享一块红丝绒。

他把薄薄的被子又裹紧了一点。

万一布加勒斯特以后也会有恐怖袭击呢，他闭着眼睛，扯了一下嘴角，万一复仇者小队就被派来了呢？

万一他还会再来救我一次呢？

他睡着了。

10.

史密森尼博物馆里，詹姆斯.巴奇.巴恩斯目瞪口呆地注视着展板另一端的詹姆斯.布坎南.巴恩斯。

**Author's Note:**

> 备注：  
1.本文的詹姆斯和《异乡人和他的巧克力脆脆鲨》中的乔伊是兄妹，二者隶属同一au  
2.本文中詹姆斯对史蒂夫只产生了模糊的单恋  
3.巴奇在博物馆遇到了詹米后悄悄的跟踪他，一起跟去了布加勒斯特  
4.请给我kudos和评论，谢谢了！


End file.
